Please Stay
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Gus tries to protect his friend after Lassie's wedding. Based on 7x07.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I still haven't seen the most recent episode but I hope to watch it soon. I, like a lot of other Psych-os, have been caught in this evil vortex of writing about 7x07. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Gus

I can't believe I'm doing this but I have to protect Shawn. He's like my brother and if anything happened to him that I could've somehow prevented, I would never forgive myself. Part of this was my fault and I'm not afraid to admit it. So I sit in my car and wait until Juliet walks by. I get out and call her. "Juliet! Wait!"

She turns around slowly and looks at me with an ice cold glare. Then she turns back and continues walking into the station. So I try again. "I know you found out and I know why you're here. Please just hear me out."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you still love him. Because if you walk in there, you'll ruin his life."

"Any why should that matter to me? He did lie to me for over 6 years, Gus."

"I know. And part of it was my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's take a walk." She stares at me curiously before letting me lead her somewhere close by but far enough away that we won't be seen by anyone else.

"Why do you think it took him so long to say anything, Juliet?"

"You told him not to tell me?"

"I was protecting my best friend."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you stop him from telling me?"

"Since the day before you went on that retreat with him. He wanted to tell you but I didn't want him to risk it."

"How could you do this to me? How could you look me in the eyes everyday knowing it was your fault he was lying to me?"

"I told you. I was more concerned about his well-being than with your feelings. I know it sounds horrible but it's the truth."

"Why are you telling me this, Gus?"

"Because I'm trying to convince you to not tell Lassiter."

"What makes you think you can change my mind? Especially after what you just said."

"The same reason as before, Juliet. You still love him. I can see it in your eyes." She just glares at me again.

"Okay, look. Don't think about it as he lied to you for years. Think about it as he told you a secret that only three other people in the world know. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any secrets that you kept from him and I'll leave right now and never bother you again."

She looks away, just for a second, but it's enough for me. "If you don't want to be with him, that's your decision. It will destroy him but that's for you to decide. Just please, don't tell Lassiter. Shawn won't run when Lassie brings cops with him. He'll go to prison because he hates himself for hurting you. And that, Juliet, is what will kill him. Knowing that not only do you not want him, but that you hate him enough to treat him like the criminals you arrest everyday."

"He lied to the police. He is no better than the criminals I arrest every day."

"You can't really believe that? How could you say that? Even after all the good he's done for the police, after everything he did for you, he's still no better than murderers to you?"

"No – I don't know, Gus."

"To Shawn, in life there are important things, and then there are the most important things in the world. But there are only three things in that last list, Juliet. Me, Psych, and you. He loves chasing the bad guys and he loves helping people in his own way but no matter how much he loves Psych, he loves you more. If he had to choose he would choose you every time."

"But he didn't."

"He did."

"How? He lied to me. It looks like he chose Psych to me."

"That night, at the wedding, he could have fed you any lie he could think of and you would've believed it because you would've wanted to. But he didn't. He told you the truth because he hated lying to you."

She looks at the ground for a while before replying. "I have to go."

"Will you tell them?"

"I haven't decided yet."

She turns and starts walking for the station. I can only hope that I at least convinced her not to tell Lassiter and Chief that Shawn isn't really psychic, even if she won't take him back.

* * *

**I know that Gus and Juliet are a bit off but I had to make them that way to make the story work. Hope I didn't change them too much and that you liked it. I will definitely have more soon.**

**~Five-0Forever**


	2. Chapter 2

Shawn

I stare at the bottle of whiskey in front of me, hoping it will take away my pain. Considering the fact that I've been staring for the last few hours, I don't think it's working. I don't feel any different. It still hurts. But I deserve it for what I did to her. How could I think that she would forgive me after lying to her for all those years? It won't surprise me at all when Lassie breaks down the door and shoots me in the face.

I deserve that too.

I keep hoping that she'll come back but with every hour that goes by, my hopes are slowly crushed. She doesn't want me anymore. How could she? I'm just the guy that lied to her for almost 7 years. Every detail from that night stands out in my crystal clear memory. I've never felt more cursed as my mind shows me Lassie-face dancing with his bride, my father laughing with Karen and Woody, flashbacks of the last 6 and a half years with Juliet, and my girlfriend's tears as she throws her drink at my face, all in perfect clarity.

Suddenly, Gus is in front of me, trying to pry the bottle out of my hands. "Shawn. Shawn! Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Kill myself? "What?"

"Do you realize how much you drank? I think it's time to put it away now."

"Why?"

"Because Juliet wouldn't want you to die of alcohol poisoning!"

"Gus, I lied to her."

"That doesn't mean she wants you to kill yourself, Shawn."

"Why not? I feel dead anyway?" A hand shoots out and smacks the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Did that feel like you were dead? I don't think so."

"That hurt."

"Well too bad. Come on." Gus pulls me to my feet.

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to bed. I'm going to stay here and get some sleep before I have to deal with your hangover in the morning."

I let my best friend drag me to my bedroom and push me down on my bed. I watch him leave and wait for the sound of the tv before I let myself break. Every tear I have been holding back for the last few hours pours from my eyes as I wait to pass out so I can take any reprieve I might be given from my broken heart.

* * *

Juliet

I hate it admit it but I do love Shawn. I'm still hopelessly in love with him and I hate that I'm hurting him. But he hurt me too. I'll be honest, I didn't believe him at first. I never believed in psychics until the polygraph test. I never expected him to pass and I certainly never expected him to say he loved me. It was a welcome surprise at the time.

But now. Now I don't know, I don't know if I can be with him after this. I don't think I'll tell Lassiter and Chief Vick but I'm not sure I can forgive him.

I try to get a head start on my paperwork as a distraction from him but Gus' voice starts playing over in my head.

_"But no matter how much he loves Psych, he loves you more. If he had to choose, he would choose you every time."_

_"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any secrets that you kept from him."_

_"Shawn won't run. He'll go to prison because he hates himself for hurting you."_

_"I was protecting my best friend."_

As I sit there, trying to paperwork with a voice in my head telling me I still love Shawn and I shouldn't expose his secret, I realize that the voice is right. I do love him and telling Carlton and Chief about him would only hurt him more. So I tell myself that I'll go see him after enough time has passed that I can see more than my anger.

I stand, grab my incomplete paperwork, and go to my car so I can go home and think things through. I have a better chance of finishing my reports at home anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Gus

I watch my best friend fight his nightmares as I get ready to go to work. It hurts because I know what his mind is torturing him with and I hate that he has to feel like this. I wish I didn't have to go but I have to be able to pay bills while we take a break from cases. He never said he was going to stop working but I think it's a good assumption considering the fact that he's too depressed to go anywhere.

And he can't hear the name Juliet without going off to his own little world. I'd hate to see how he would react to seeing her. She hasn't called and she won't answer for either of us. I know he tries at least twice a day.

I hate seeing him like this. Mostly because it's never happened before and I don't know what to do to help him. Shawn Spencer didn't fall in love… Until one day he did. This is unprecedented. The only one who ever came remotely close is Abigail.

Watching the nightmares and pain winning the battle, I decide to make a stop before work. It's been over a week. I think he deserves an answer or at least a phone call by now.

After I walk past the front desk, I can tell the moment she realizes why I'm here. Her face changes rapidly from curiosity to sadness to land on anger. Juliet pulls me to the doors and leads me outside.

"What do you want?"

"You know why I'm here."

"I don't have time for this, Gus."

"I don't either but I made time because I seem to be the only one that still supports him."

"Why should I?"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't downplay it. Don't act like you never cared."

"Don't you dare tell me I never cared! I love him! I believed him when no one else did and what did I get in return?! Lies! He betrayed me! He should've told me!"

"Why? So you could leave him? He was scared! He was terrified that one day he would tell you and you would leave! You are his everything!" I stop talking long enough to breathe and gather my thoughts. "I'm not saying what he did, what we did, was right but he lied for you."

"What does that mean?"

"At the beginning he lied for himself but then he met you and it wasn't about just him anymore. It wasn't about staying out of jail anymore. He kept lying because he wanted every chance he could get to see you. At first you were just Lassie's partner but then you became Jules. You turned into the girl he fell in love with. He would've gotten bored by now. He would've left again by now but he's still here. Because of you."

"Why do you keep telling me these things?"

"Because he can't! Shawn can't tell you how he feels because you won't answer when he calls!"

"I need time-"

"You need time? He needs answers! It's been over a week! He needs you to make up your mind!"

"Did he say that?"

"No. I did. I need you to decide because I need to know if I have to find a way to fix this. To fix him."

"What?"

"Okay. This hasn't happened before. Ever."

"What hasn't happened before?"

"This. I've never seen him fall in love." Juliet has a confused look so I explain further. "He never really had a real girlfriend before except for you and Abigail. Shawn doesn't do serious, Juliet. At least he didn't before he met you. He's never fallen in love before you. I think Abigail came close but he was already in love with you by the time they got together."

"I don't understand."

"Shawn and Abigail didn't work, but I don't think it was because of serial killers. That was a big part of it but I think it had more to do with the fact that the entire time she was with him, she expected him to run again. And when he was with her, he was thinking of you"

"But Abigail was the one that got away."

"No. He loved the idea of her, not her. If you leave him, you'll be the one that got away." I see the shocked expression so when she turns to leave, I let her go. She has a lot to think about and I have to go to work anyway. Maybe something I said will help her make up her mind.

* * *

Juliet

"If you leave him, you'll be the one that got away." Gus' words surprised me. I knew Shawn loved me but I always thought Abigail was the one that got away. And I know that he wasn't lying when he said he never lied about his feelings for me, but I also know that he was telling the truth when he said that falling in love with me was never part of the plan.

She seemed to fit with him so much better than I ever did. She knew more 80's references than I do and she knew him in high school. They have history. I just assumed that she was scared of the possibility of his death. Or her own.

Not that I'm not. Scared of the possibility of his death, that is. But being able to work with him allowed me to keep an eye on him without coming off as a stalker. And it helped knowing that Gus would call me if he really thought they needed my help.

Two more weeks pass as I think about me and Shawn, and I finally feel the anger begin to fade. Replacing the anger comes heartache. And I'm so tired. I don't know why but I can't fall asleep knowing he's not there. He made me feel safe and I miss him so much. It's so lonely in our house without him.

Damn it. I need to talk to him. Today. I need him to come home.

The hours pass by in a blur as I try to concentrate on my job. I'm not very successful based on the looks I'm getting from Lassiter and Chief Vick. I sit and wait and the second Chief tells me to go home I jump up and run out the door to my car.

When I get to Shawn's I get out and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Nothing. Third time's the charm. I try again. Still no answer. No movement. Absolutely nothing. Of course. Now that I need to talk to him he doesn't answer. Karma's such a bitch. With tears running down my face I get back in my car and drive home.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left. :)**

**~Five-0Forever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Last chapter. :) If you haven't seen last nights episode just skip to the story. Okay, so how many hearts got broken at Jules' face when Shawn left? I know mine did. I feel so sorry for him even though he lied.**

* * *

Shawn

I don't know why Gus dragged me to his place. I guess he thinks I'm not capable of looking after myself at the moment. It might sound crazy but I feel like I should be home. I have this feeling that something is happening but I'm not there to see it. And no, I don't think I'm actually psychic now.

I sit for a few moments but eventually I can't take it anymore and the second Gus leaves the room I take his car keys out of his jacket and drive to my apartment. I pull up just in time to see a small, green car down the road. Juliet.

I walk up to my door to see if something was left but I don't find anything so I jog back to the car and start towards Jules' house. My phone rings as I'm driving and seeing Gus on the screen, I answer it.

"Hey."

"Why is my car gone?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Gus?"

"You know I'm not insured for other people driving that car, Shawn."

"It'll be fine."

"It'll be fine? I leave the room for a second and when I come back, you're gone! Then I find out you took my car! At least tell me where you're going."

"You know where."

"No. No, Shawn! Do not go to Juliet's house! Come back and go to sleep."

"I can't do that, Gus. I have to do something. She asked for time and I gave it. I can't wait forever." With that I hang up and continue driving to Juliet's. I refuse to admit, even to Gus, that I would wait for her forever if she asked.

When I get there I can see the glow of the TV screen. I run to her door and ring the bell. After a few seconds, she answers and immediately proceeds to glare at me.

"What do you want, Shawn?"

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now-"

"You're right. I don't want you here." She shifts slightly and the angle of the light shows me her face. She's been crying.

"Jules. Why are you crying?"

"It doesn't matter." She moves back to close the door.

"It does to me. Can we just talk about this?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

The day at the diner flashes through my mind. "Then what if I do the talking for both of us?"

Recognition bleeds through her eyes before she says, "Have at it."

I smile slightly for a moment as I realize she still remember, after almost 7 years. My smile quickly fades as I start talking. "I'm sorry. I never should've lied and I hate myself for it but I don't regret it." Anger burns through the remaining recognition and I speed up to keep her from closing the door in my face.

"I hate that I lied to you but I don't hate the lie itself. Saying that I was psychic was purely self-preservation but it became so much more than that. I don't hate it because it led me to you. It gave us all of the moments we missed and every second we spent together. It gave me us and I don't regret that. Not for half a second. If lying is the only way we could've gotten to where we were before the wedding, then I would do it again. This is the happiest I've ever been and being with you was the best time of my entire life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, so please. Please don't give up on us, on me."

She looks down and thinks for a while as I stand nervously. I'm terrified that nothing I just said will change her mind. I'm so nervous that I almost miss it when she does reply. "Shawn, I love you but this is bigger than an 'I'm sorry'. I want to just let go and forgive you but I'm scared that if I do, it will all come back later. I just need more time-"

"I gave you time, Jules. I waited but you never called or answered me. You never gave me any indication that you still loved me or wanted me gone. It's been weeks. You're the love of my life and I never lied about that. I never lied about how I feel for you, I swear. The only thing I lied to you about was being psychic."

Juliet

"The only thing I lied to you about was being psychic."

"Exactly, Shawn. You lied. Our relationship happened because of a lie." I can hear the desperation in his voice. I can see the fear in his eyes. It sends chills down my spine to know it's for me but I have to keep this up. I have to protect myself and he's dangerously close to making me give in.

"Jules." His voice cracks and my heart breaks with it.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"The only way to find out is to try. You can trust me. You always did before."

"Please." I can feel more tears rolling down my face and I see his eyes watering. He turns and starts walking to Gus' car. All I can see is his beautiful eyes filled with tears as my mind replays the last 6 and a half years in surprising detail.

**_"What if I do the talking for both of us?"_**_ "Have at it. Do you mind if I read the paper and stare aimlessly out the window while you two talk?" He laughs and continues his conversation with an eighth grade education version of me._

_"Shawn, I don't care what anyone else says. The pink shirt is working for you."_

**_"Jules."_**_ "Shawn, I would know if I was a Svengali."_

_"No comeback, Shawn? That's slightly embarrassing."_

**_"Marry me, Juliet."_**

_"Okay. Really? Then what do you say that we're doing?" __**"I call it really close talking."**_

**_"It looks like a prom dress. It's a little poofy."_**_ "It doesn't poof! There's no poof!" __**"There's a slight poof."**_

_"What I'm saying is that I think, maybe, the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easy. And that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't. I think you deserve more than popcorn tonight."_

**_"Don't. Don't ask me any questions because I can't say anything else. If you care about me you'll understand."_**_ "I'm listening." __**"We're not going to be able to have much of a future anymore but back at where we were. I'll be there."**__ "Back? I don't know what that means, Shawn. What are you talking about?" __**"The wind chimes that I got you for your birthday, every time you hear them from now on, that'll be me."**__ "Okay, Shawn, first of all, you are going to be fine. We're going to find you, okay? Don't worry." __**"Listen before…before I go, I have to say one more thing."**__ "Of course, Shawn. What is it?" __**"I… I need you to know that… I love you."**_

**_"Because they say that these kinds of trips are once in a lifetime experiences and that they're even better when you have someone you care about to share it with and…you do. Take lots of pictures. Not of sights, don't take picture of buildings. Take pictures of moments, because that's what matters."_**_ He touches his head and chest, right over his heart. __**"Capture them here, and hold onto them here."**_

**_"Look at that bridge."_**_ "It's beautiful." __**"Little known fact: that bridge was built by wolves."**_

**_"So I'm in the yard. Which is still an enclosed area. Unless I'm in the pound. Jules, am I in the pound?"_**

_"For two whole days I am not a cop and you are not a psychic." __**"Come on, you know I can't just turn it off like that."**_

**_"I think my charms may prove too much for her to resist."_**_ "You kiss her, you die."_

My heart isn't just broken. It's completely shattered and my resolve disappears as I watch him walk away, his entire body language screaming defeat and despair. As I finally make up my mind I can already feel myself begin to heal. "Shawn." When he turns back, there is hope surfacing through the heartache. His face lights up at my next words. "Please stay."

* * *

**So I really hope you liked it. Please review. I love them so much. I know I made Jules go back and forth and it got kind of annoying to write but that's how I imagine her mind would work. :) I know this story was long considering the subject but I really got into it.**

**~Five-0Forever**


End file.
